Orden del Fènix: Luz en la Oscuridad
by Rose Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Summary: Historias de valentìa, amor, amistad y heroìsmo. Serie de fanfictions de Personajes; nèmesis de Mortìfagos: Tu dolor me causa placer... esta semana: Frank Longbottom


**Orden del Fénix: Luz en la Oscuridad…**

_Frank Longbottom_

**Valentía**

"Valentía. Sabia ley de vencedores".

R. B.

Lo ve y no lo ve.

Es su hijo.

El hombre envejecido acostado en la cama de hospital.

"Tiene los ojos de Alice".

Pasos.

"Tiene el mismo gusto por la herbología que tio Algie".

Música navideña.

" No es tan bueno para Hogwarts como para entrar…quizá sea mejor que viva como un muggle y en su mundo para…."

¡Feliz año nuevo, Señor Longbottom!

"¡¡Entré, papá!! ¡¡Lo hice!! ¡¡Tio abuelo Algie, lo logró!! ¡Tendrías que haber visto cuando reboté por todos lados..!! ¡¡Increíble!!"

"_No sabes lo orgulloso que estoy de ti"._

"Harry es buen amigo…Hermione también….me ayudó en clase de pociones ¿sabes? El profesor Snape…bueno, no es que sea malo…pero…me da miedo…o algo de miedo en verdad…nunca se lo he contado a nadie. Pero quería contártelo a ti.."

"_Para eso soy tu padre, hijo"._

"Habrá un baile de navidad…Todos tienen pareja…o eso dicen. Estaba pensando…pensado en invitar a Hermione…¿Qué dices? ¿Puedes mover un dedo si estás de acuerdo? Es que..lo que pasa es que no soy tan bueno para hablar con las chicas..como dice la abuela que eras tú…no lo soy simplemente. ¿Crees que acepte? Ya sabes…me ayudó en Pociones…y en otras cosas. Es bonita…¿Puedes mover un dedo si estás de acuerdo? ¿O quizá…un poco los ojos?"

"_Claro que lo podrás hacer hijo..y no…no era tan bueno…"._

"Dice la abuela que tal vez no pueda visitarte más. ¿Sabes? Estamos en guerra de nuevo…y ese tal Rookwood está encargándose ahora de San Mungo…no sé si vendré. Me he enfrentado a los Carrow como diez veces,,,y ya hasta me hicieron unos cortes en las manos que apenas puedo moverlas. ¡Pero te juro que no puedo evitarlo! Son ruines…sobre todo Alecto. "

"_Estoy tan orgulloso de ti"._

"Tal vez no tenga el valor que tuviste tú, pero…"

_Claro que lo tendrás…._

_Lo tendrás.._

_Lo tendrás…_

_Lo tendrás…_

Valentía.

Siempre la había necesitado. Y fuerza. Estar en la gran casa de Godric Gryffindor lo requería.

Volar en escoba correctamente, cumplir con todos los encantamientos de la clase del profesor Flitwick y obedecer al pie de la letra todas las instrucciones de la profesora McGonagall en la clase de transformaciones también lo necesitaban. Volar no era nada fácil, sobre todo al principio, aunque practicando desde pequeño y con la ayuda de su tio Algie había logrado algo considerable, había tenido que practicar arduamente todas las tardes en el campo de Quidditch hasta poder estar en el equipo oficialmente. Potter había cumplido bien con su labor de capitán sin darle ninguna preferencia, aunque pasando por alto aquel miedo a las alturas que había prometido solucionar. Valentía. Claro que la necesitaba para aquello.

Las clases tampoco habían sido fáciles, sobre todo aquellos años del TIMO, a pesar de haber obtenido doce merecidos TIMOS con las mejores calificaciones también había necesitado valentía para admitir que necesitaba algo de la ayuda que le daban sus amigos para vencer ciertas materias, por ejemplo la de Herbología en la que hubiese hecho un desastre de no ser por Marlene corrigiéndole en voz baja todas las clases y estaba seguro de haber hecho explotar las mazmorras de las clases de Pociones de no ser por Lily quien se había tomado todas las tardes en compañía de Snape para ayudarle.

Pero también se necesitaba valentía para otras cosas. Claro.

La primera vez que la había visto…supo que estaba allí. No sabía cómo, no sabía por qué. No sabía cómo sentía aquella sensación rara en el estómago; el vacío, cuando no se sentía en lo absoluto hambriento, pero pasaba cuando la veía. No sabía por qué, el por qué las manos le empezaban a sudar copiosamente cuando compartían clase de Adivinación todos los jueves por la tarde en medio de los vapores que parecían salirse de las bolas de cristal y sentía que flotaban en la distancia que había entre ellos, el calor que lo invadía, hasta hacerle sudar la frente que no tenía nada, absolutamente nada que ver con la chimenea siempre encendida en los días calurosos. Pero después, cuando Sirius, James, Lupin y Peter; los famosos merodeadores, entre risas, siempre entre risas, le había aclarado lo que sentía, supo que era lo correcto.

Amor.

Pero en ese entonces ni siquiera sospechaba cuánta valentía se necesitaba para aquello.

Amor.

En el verano, el Tío Algie y él solían cazar Colaganchos en Norfolk. Su padre, nunca había estado del todo de acuerdo. Pero su rostro, grande y bonachón solía aceptar con una amplia sonrisa que así fuera dejándolos marchar a escondidas en la oscuridad de las primeras horas de la mañana. Su madre nunca lo habría aceptado, de no ser de otra manera, aunque lo quería mucho, pero solía estar demasíado preocupada para permitirlo libremente a pesar de estar luego, siempre, orgullosa.

Los colaganchos eran rápidos, y Tío Algie siempre gruñía cuando uno se escapaba de su agarre, pero el deporte solía apasionarle. Recuerda la agilidad con que solía cazarlo, con un rápido movimiento de varita. Luego, mientras le amarraba las patas solía comentar con una sonrisa en el rostro la frialdad, inteligencia, creatividad y madurez que solía requerirlo para hacerlo. Pero sobre todo una cosa: Valentía. Lo admiraba en aquellos momentos, y deseaba ser más cómo él.

Pero Alice no era un colagancho.

Era hermosa. Su cabello siempre le había fascinado más que cualquier otra carácterística que poseyera, dejando de lado, claro, su sorprendente inteligencia. Cabello negro, lacio, que caía en tirabuzones naturales sobre su espalda. Cabello largo un día y corto al otro. Liso un día y en ondas otro. Inteligencia, siempre la había tenido, y solía siempre usarla en caso necesario, para alegrar la vida, siempre o para alegrarle la vida a los otros…

Frialdad. Requería la frialdad que no tenía frente a ella. El rostro solía encendérsele repentinamente y las manos empezaban a sudar tanto hasta quedar como si las hubiese metido en un cubo de babosas de la clase de Herbología. No tenía remedio. Luego, en las clases, lo primero que solía hacer era concentrarse aparentando la indiferencia que no sentía.

Inteligencia. Su cerebro, solía congelarse, prácticamente. No podía pensar, no podía mirar y ni siquiera podía coordinar sus movimientos, haciendo que tropezase como un torpe niño aprendiendo a caminar en medio de la clase de encantamientos en la cual solía siempre encontrar una buena excusa para haberlo hecho, algún encantamiento desviado, etc…

Creatividad. Era un desastre. ¿Cómo podría encontrar creatividad cuando estaba rodeado en medio de la clase de Adivinación, en medio de todos aquellos humos, cartas, calor sofocante y cojines cómodos que incitaban al sueño? No lo podía hacer, claro. Se sentía como un imbécil cuando tenía que inventar todas aquellas predicciones rápidas y locas cuando el maestro llegaba a su lado preguntándole por la cara pensativa que había "recibido la inspiración" de los astros y después se iba con la cara satisfecha del montón de presagios que le había dicho.

Madurez. Era un niñito. Ni siquiera podía mirarle de frente a la cara desde aquella cena en el Gran Comedor cuando había derramado, sin fijarse siquiera, medio plato de espaguetis de su boca hasta su túnica sin siquiera darse cuenta de ello; y todo por mirarla de lejos y admirar la belleza y elegancia con la cual ondeaba su varita de un lado a otro para ayudar, pasándoles a todos los de su casa, los alimentos. Sirius y James habían reído como locos aunque después, cada noche, siempre se habían ofrecido para ayudarle a levantar los platos y llevarlos hasta la cocina junto con los elfos domésticos; pero no se habían quedado como él, para ayudarlos. Sirius les tenía algo de rencor, sabía, que era por su elfo doméstico. Y lo entendió; pero él les tenía pena y consideración. Trataba de ayudarlos como podía, como hacía con Fahkthy, su elfina. Incluso había lavado aquella vergonzosa túnica manchada con la salsa del espagueti, para que no se llevaran el trabajo por su torpeza y estupidez.

Pero lo había llamado.

Sus manos temblando incontrolablemente no encontraban el más mínimo de control. Sudaban, y más que de costumbre haciendo incluso que pensase cuándo las había mojado en alguna sustancia extraña en pociones. Su negro cabello estaba desordenado y trató de aplanárselo más, como debía ser. Pensó en James Potter y penso que tal vez no era buena idea porque parecía que a las chicas solía fascinarles el estilo "Recién bajado de la escoba". Dejó su pelo en paz. No había encontrado lo primordial, según su tío Algie, lo que distinguía a un verdadero Gryffindor, lo que lo distinguía a él y lo que, según su madre, llevaba en las venas. Valor. Se le antojó que quizá James Potter, era el verdadero Longbottom del que hablaba su madre y también su abuela. Él si se había atrevido, desde el primer momento, a decirle a Lily lo que sentía. Ese sí era valor. Y tenía todavía de sobra, para repetírselo a pesar de que ella le decía cuánto lo odiaba. No era justo.

Se acercó tembloroso a la mesa de Gryffindor, sintiendo la túnica extrañamente más apretada y la varita en el bolsillo derecho mucho más pesada e incómoda de lo habitual. Ella lo esperaba con una sonrisa. Tembló repasando mentalmente las veces tontas que la había visto sonreir, seguramente para burlarse de él…pero no la podía odiar. Había sido un torpe, un seco, un tonto…y ella era tan linda…

- Hola Frank- saludó con voz delgada y una sonrisa segura que lo hizo sentir como un gusano.

- Hola- respondió pegando la mano al cuerpo para que el temblor no se le notara.

- ¿Quieres sentarte?

"¡Por Merlín! ¿Lo estaba invitando a sentarse? Tendría que escribir esto en alguna parte…quizá comprar un diario…¡Publicarlo en El Profeta! ¡No, tonto, claro que no….que idea más estúpida, en verdad….!"

- Eh…¿Yo? Se…se…sen…¿Sentarme?

Las risas ahogadas de Sirius y James de fondo.

"¡ Idiota! Claro que tú! ¿Quién creías? ¿El Ministro de Magia? ¡Responde rápido, que se está impacientando!"

- Claro, es un placer.

Alice sonrió aún más ampliamente apartándose un poco para que se sentara a su lado. Titubeó.

" ¿Tan cerca? ¡No!"

"¡Estúpido!, ¿No ves que es tu oportunidad? ¡Siéntate sin decir nada! ¡AHORA!"

Se sentó y detuvo sus ojos negros en ella. Claros ojos azul oscuro…sabía que tenía el talento, desde muy pequeña, de cambiar su apariencia, cuando quisiera, casi como un mago metamórfico; pero se veía hermosa, igual que siempre.

Quería hablar contigo Frank- empezó suspirando y apartándose el cabello de lado. Tenía la voz seria. Repentinamente le dio miedo.

¿Y si me quiere hablar sobre alguno de los deberes de la clase de McGonagall? ¡No! ¡Mejor Vete, vete! En primera …¿Por qué aceptaste venir a su invitación de hablar contigo? ¡Demonios! ¡Mira que eres idiota! ¿Cómo creías que iba a ser una simple conversación informal? ¡Mejor vete!

¡¿Qué?! ¡No, claro que no!

¡Vete!

¡ No!

- Sirius me dijo lo que sentías.

El mundo se cayó a su alrededor.

- ¡¿Qué?!

Ahora ya no sentía miedo, las manos ya no le sudaban, el cuerpo ya no le temblaba. ¿Por qué? Tenía que matar a Cierto Chico de apellido Black. Se levantó furioso para irse.

- Espera- lo contuvo una voz que le hizo volverse de repente, como hipnotizado, sin hacer el menor caso de su fuerza y de aquella parte de su cerebro que le decía que matara a Black lo más dolorosa y lentamente posible. Sus ojos estaban en ella- Yo fui la tonta.

- Per….per…¿Perdón?- tartamudeó- ¿Qué…que…- "Habla bien, idiota"- qué quieres decir?"

- No me di cuenta- susurró con pena y notó sus mejillas más encendidas que lo habitual, como cuando jugaba quidditch- nunca me dí cuenta…y …lo siento.

- Pe…per…pero…

¡Maldita sea, déjala hablar!"

Te quiero, Frank Longbottom- dijo mirándolo diréctamente a los ojos y pudo sentir su calidez- te quiero. Y no te digo que me gustas porque no es cierto. Te quiero porque lo sé y no digo que te ame porque sé que es algo más grande, más puro…y que sé que si estoy segura de que tú me dices que también me quieres, lo sentiré. Lo sé.

Se quedó mudo.

El mundo acababa de congelarse a su alrededor. Nadie se movía, nadie caminaba. El tiempo no existía. Y si existía, no importaba.

¿Qué…qué quieres decir?- replicó confundido, aún sin poder quitar la vista de ella- Yo no soy ni frío, ni inteligente, ni creativo, ni maduro…

Alice sonrió.

- ¿Qué no lo eres?- se cruzó de brazos sonriéndole abiertamente y haciéndolo sentirse (si eso era aún posible) mucho más confundido de lo que estaba. Se llevó la mano a la cabeza para rascársela, como cuando encontraba algún encantamiento difícil que no entendía en los libros y que le costaba aprender. ¿Cómo rebatir aquella dulce mirada que le decía que no era así?

- No, no lo soy- respondió culpándose mentalmente por escapársele las instrucciones de tío Algie- para nada.

- A ver- contó Alice con los dedos- Frío…¿No aparentabas frialdad en cada clase cuando lo necesitaba? Por lo menos con los Gryndylows?

" Oye, creo que tiene razón".

- ¿Eh?- consiguió a tartamudear- eso…- "¿ Se supone que lo era?"- eso creo.

- Y – continuó la chica sonriendo aún más ampliamente que los pies de Frank parecieron salirse de las reglas normales de la Física y flotar por todos lados- Inteligencia…¿No la necesitabas para inventar todas aquellas excusas en Encantamientos? ¿Al igual que creatividad para que tus predicciones en Adivinación fueran lo sufiencientemente buenas que los creyera el profesor? ¿No es madurez la actitud que tomas con los elfos domésticos, tratando de que su trabajo no sea tan duro?

"Jaque Mate"

Buen…bueno…- "Pensándolo bien"- supongo, supongo que si…

Alice alzó la vista hacia él y le sostuvo de la mejilla para que la mirara.

- Frank- habló con voz suave desapareciendo todo asomo de sonrisa y poniendo un rostro dulce bañado en ternura- ¿Por qué crees que te quiero tanto? ¡Por eso precisamente! Y no lo supe…hasta que me enteré que tú lo sentías también…- bajó la vista- aunque creo que se necesita una sola cosa más para que te quiera completamente…

"¡Por Merlín, que tenga lo que se necesita!".

- Valor- le miró a los ojos y la espera que sentía ella pareció flotar entre los dos. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, sabía lo que tenía que decir y responder.

"¡Maldita sea, responde, responde!"

Supo que ese momento se necesitaba más valor para decirlo.

- También te amo.

Ella sonrió.

- ¡Frank, mira, mira!- gritó la voz alegre haciendo que despierte de sus pensamientos sobresaltándose tan repentinamente que pareció a punto de atacar. Su mano izquierda dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia el bolsillo que contenía su varita. Las ojeras grandes de su joven, aunque envejecido rostro por los anteriores meses se posaron en su esposa entrando en la sala amplia, trató de sonreir, auque la sonrisa forzosa pareció evidente cuando trató de obligar a los musculares que rodeaban su boca a desentumencerse.- ¡Está caminando!

Él los había llevado allí. Se sentía tan culpable como responsable de todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Sabía que se ponían en peligro cuando se metían en aquello, pero aceptó que fuera así. El gran y fiero león que tenía en el pecho se lo decía así.

El amor necesitaba todo el valor que tenían.

La puerta se salió de sus goznes, explotando por los lados. Trozos de madera cayendo por todas partes, como una lluvia inesperada de astillas y clavos. No tuvo el mínimo titubeo en reaccionar.

Frialdad.

- ¡ Malditos Traidores!- resonó la voz enloquecida de una mujer que parecía ahogarse tanto de dolor como de rabia- ¡Ahora me van a decir exactamente en donde está Mi Señor!

Miró hacia un lado y descubrió que Alice ya estaba en posición de ataque con la varita alzada y protegiendo de la vista con su cuerpo al niño regordete sentado en el suelo. Lo sorprendió verla así. Tenía el rostro tan amenazante y temible como no creía verlo o imaginado nunca en ella. En un rápido movimiento de varita frunció el entrecejo respirando pausadamente, con tranquilidad, pues un buen auror sabía que lo requería, y dirigió la luz blanca salida de la varita hacia su hijo que le sonrió haciendo gorgoritos con saliva antes de desaparecer en la nada. Había calculado un sinfín de posibilidades en un par de segundos antes de hacerlo.

Inteligencia.

Las figuras oscuras irrumpieron entonces, casi inmediatamente, pero a diferencia de las demás veces, casi había sido como si las estuviera esperando. Alice había visto el hechizo para Neville pero no había movido un solo músculo. También era una excelente auror. No había dado muestras de que le afectara en lo absoluto, pero Frank sabía que por dentro tenía el corazón sumido en amargura y dolor.

- Bellatrix- saludó Alice con una voz alta y fría, parecida a la que utilizaban ellos con los demás que no perteneciesen a su misma clase, con aquel acento de desprecio y arrogancia- que maravillosa sorpresa…y veo que has traído a toda la familia. Sencillamente maravilloso. ¿Cómo han estado ustedes, Rodolphus, Rabastan y Tú? Cuentan los rumores que lo hacen todo juntos. Debe ser un placer en verdad…fingir en sociedad cuando escondes tu estúpida cara a los demás tras una máscara de asesina.

- ¡¡CALLATE!! ¡Maldita Puta Traidora!- vociferó la mujer apareciendo tras dispersarse la oscuridad que la rodeaba en la nada- ¡No finjas en cosas sin sentido! ¡No he venido hasta aquí para ensuciarme los pies con asquerosos Traidores como ustedes…! ¡¡HE VENIDO A QUE ME DIGAS DONDE ESTÁ MI SEÑOR!!

- ¿Y todavía insistes en utilizar la máscara?- preguntó Alice con sencillez y la frialdad, pero, notó Frank que tensaba más los brazos y las piernas, al parecer, no había obtenido la respuesta que esperaba de la mortífaga, y él mismo estaba intranquilo, pues la mujer parecía totalmente fuera de sí, enloquecida, con el largo cabello negro desordenado y enredado por el viento. La belleza de su rostro desfigurada parcialmente por los ojos enrojecidos e hinchados y los labios rojos y sensuales manchados de sangre seca, junto con la mejilla hinchada también, como si alguien le hubiese dado una fuerte bofetada en el rostro para ejercer una calma que no había llegado.- Ya me parecía que bastaba con los formalismos entre nosotras. ¿No nos conocemos ya desde hace mucho para seguir así?

- ¡¡CRUCIOOO!!- Gritó inesperadamente y Frank saltó sobre sus pies hacia Alice para protegerla, pero ya era tarde, pues el hechizo la había alcanzado y ahora se retorcía en el suelo gritando de dolor. No le había dado la mínima milésima de segundo para reaccionar. Su corto cabello negro se mojó con la leche derramada del biberón tirado en el suelo.

- ¡¡ Alarte Ascendere!!- gritó pensando rápido, Frank hacia una pesada superficie de metal, un portón apoyado en la pared del lado para atacar a uno de los mortífagos enmascarados, pero la figura desapareció tan rápidamente como si no hubiese estado allí, y un hechizo voló directo hacia él, dando con su pierna herida y haciendo un profundo corte en la pantorrilla del que sobresalió la sangre con fluidez tirándolo al suelo mientras Alice seguía retorciéndose y gritando de dolor.

- ¡¡Maldita sea, Basta!!- gritó otra voz profunda que reconoció como la de Rodolphus, aún detrás de la máscara que se quitó con brusquedad, tirándola al suelo sin piedad- ¡¡Eh dicho que basta, Bellatrix!!

Se vió un repentino hechizo azulado y los gritos de Alice cesaron rápidamente. Su voz delgada ahogada. La sangre chorreó en el suelo en una oscura línea macabra que hizo que Frank alzara la vista alarmado. Bellatrix se sostenía la muñeca con fuerza y un profundo corte le había rasgado la manga hasta sobrepasar la pálida y delicada piel y hacer entrever algunos ligamentos, bañados en sangre.

- ¿Quién rayos te crees que eres…?- vociferó la mujer dirigiéndose hacia el hombre parado a su lado con el rostro impenetrable y temible, que no demostraba sentimiento alguno y cuya frialdad sorprendió sobremanera a Frank- ¡¡NO ERES MÁS QUE EL PUTO CABRON CON EL QUE ME CASÉ!! ¡¡APARTATE!! ¡¡¿ACASO NO SABES QUE ESTOS MALDITOS TRAIDORES SABEN DONDE ESTÁ MI SEÑOR AHORA?!! ¡¿ACASO LO SABES?!- Una risa loca y aterciopelada nació de los labios de la mujer, y heló la sangre de Frank porque era una risa que nunca antes había escuchado de ella. La locura y la muerte abrazándose en ella.- ¿ACASO NO QUIERES…? ¿NO QUIERES QUE NOS DIGAN DONDE ESTÁ NUESTRO SEÑOR…? ¡¡CLARO!! ¡¡YA ME LO IMAGINABA!! ¡¡¿TE GUSTA ESTA MALDITA PUTA ¿NO ES ASÍ?- rió vociferando por todos lados y caminando a grandes zancadas en círculos alrededor. Se lanzó en brazos del hombre rodeándole el cuello con los brazos y manchándolo de sangre por la herida que presentaba uno de ellos- ¡¿Dime, cariño?! ¿Quieres acostarte con ella, a que si? ¿A pesar siquiera de que tiene un jodido hijo de otro traidor?- rió de nuevo, loca, eso le pareció a Frank que se incorporaba en silencio, con lentitud para que no se percataran- ¡¡ES POR ESO DE QUE LA PROTEGES!! ¡¿VERDAD?! ¡¡Si!! ¡¡CLARO QUE SI!! ¡¡También eres uno de ellos!! ¡¡UN MALDITO PUTO TRAIDOR QUE QUIERE VER A MI SEÑOR MUERTO PARA ESCAPAR Y ESCONDERSE COMO LAS RATAS ASQUEROSAS DE LOS DEMÁS!! ¡¡TÚ LO QUE QUERÍAS ES VERLO MUERTO ¿NO ES ASÍ? ¡VER MUERTO A MI SEÑOR PARA ESCAPAR Y ESCONDERTE…¡¡¡¡COMO EL MALDITO PUTO TRAIDOR QUE ER….!!!

Una violenta bofetada le cruzó la cara haciéndola callar por completo y tirándola repentinamente al suelo. Lestrange permaneció indiferente a todo, mirando a Bellatrix desde arriba sin mostrar siquiera alguna expresión o emoción. Nada. Frank estaba pasmado por todo lo que veía. Aunque podía reconocer aquella fría cólera en el rostro de Rodolphus que no había cambiado nada, a no ser por la respiración que se había vuelto un poco más agitada y el rostro que había perdido todo el color.

- No te atrevas a decir tal cosa- dijo con calma, pero se notó un frío ambiente rodeándolos repentinamente. Las cosas alrededor de movieron como si alguien las hechizara, y una oscuridad profunda pareció extenderse a su alrededor- no vuelvas a decir algo así.

La mujer le miró con rencor por unos segundos, la mejilla hinchándosele de nuevo, y le sostuvo la mirada al hombre así, pero, para sorpresa de Frank que ya se incorporaba casi del todo, no hicieron otra cosa de mirarse por unos segundos, antes de que la mujer sonriera con satisfacción y una loca diversión en el rostro.

Crucio.

Frank se retorció ahora en el suelo sin que pudiera evitarlo, y notó, en la nebulosa vista que lo cubría, que los mortífagos que lo rodeaban, sonreían quitándose las máscaras y rebelando, sin piedad quieres eran. El chico pecoso de piel lechosa que reconoció le escupió en la cara. Otro joven alto, parecido a Lestrange, de ojos sagaces y expresión satisfecha sonrió de lado agitando la varita y haciéndola rodar entre los dedos con impaciencia. La mortífaga se incorporó a su lado y le sonrió haciéndole un mohín con los labios mientras Lestrange se ponía a su lado. La suerte estaba hechada, y lo sabía, pero aguantaría hasta el último momento. Los miró a todos rápidamente utilizando la prodigiosa memoria que tenía para recordarlos cuando quisiera, para denunciar a nuevos mortífagos escondidos aún en la comunidad mágica, bajo rostros y nombres respetables, y no como todo el mundo creía, como criminales. Crouch…Lestrange…Black…

Ahora – vociferó la mujer- Vamos a charlar un rato, ¿quieres Frank?

¡¡Frank!! ¡¡Lo hicimos hijo!! Vencimos!! Se que te alegraría saber que Neville estuvo increíble…siempre dije que era digno hijo de su padre…siempre. ¿Sabes lo que pasó? Le cortó la cabeza a la serpiente esa..aquella que siempre llevaba quien tu…bueno …¡Voldemort! , si, ese…ahora vendremos cada cierto tiempo para verte y….

"_Sabía que lo haría" "Lo supe siempre"_

_Y lamentablemente murieron pero…¡Nada! ¡Quedaron todos contentos luego de que…."._

El amor necesitaba todo el valor que podía darle.


End file.
